1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to alternate safety lighting devices and, more specifically, to an alternate safety lighting device that is combined with standard wall switches and power outlets such that they are unobtrusive and nearly indistinguishable from standard electrical wiring devices.
Emergency lighting devices are typically installed in such obvious ways that they interfere with visible design and decor of a living space or workspace. This often affects a person""s decision whether or not to install them. By making the emergency lighting device inconspicuous, more installations and thus safer homes and workplaces will result.
Some amount of light is necessary during a night time power failure to allow people to move about safely. The reduction in size of high output light sources that consume small amounts of power, make integrating them into common devices possible without substantially altering the form and function of the original device. Sufficient light from these light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diodes or Laser diodes allow people to see objects and pathways that might otherwise not be visible in the sudden darkness of a night time power failure.
Candles are often used during power failures that occur in the nighttime hours of darkness. The use of candles presents a fire safety risk and the present invention provides a safe alternative method of lighting an area to provide safe movement during such power failures. The present invention minimizes or eliminates the need for using candles during power blackouts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Similar prior art backup lighting devices that illuminate when a power failure occurs are often embodied in the form of a wall cover plate to surround an existing switch or AC outlet. Their embodiments are designed to mechanically and electrically attach to the switch or AC outlet either by direct attached wiring, plugs, or wireless means. Prior art devices do not disclose an apparatus concealed within a direct replacement for a common wall switch device or an AC outlet device. They also do not perceive or address the problem of being conspicuous, thus limiting the locations where one would install such devices. The present invention looks like and performs the function of the common wall switch or AC power outlet, installs into the standard electrical workboxes, and simultaneously provides the function of the safety light, thereby replacing the common wall switch or AC outlet entirely. It is concealed upon the installation of a standard wall cover plate over it and overcomes the problem of being conspicuous.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,226 Seiter describes an emergency light for mounting to an electrical wall socket. The apparatus for emergency lighting plugs into an AC wall outlet. It is easily visible and conspicuous in its display and mounting mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,789 Jester describes an illuminated light switch plate with LED and oscillator circuit to replace a wall cover plate. It is intended to locate the wall switch in the dark. It is a cover plate that has no power failure detection or backup lighting mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,517, 5,713,655, and 6,010,228 Blackman describes a housing with an emergency safety lighting apparatus that replaces the wall cover plate and mechanically attaches to the wall switch device using the same screw mounting holes used by the former wall cover plate. It does not perform the function of the switch itself. It is large, plainly visible and protrudes from the wall as a result of its size, shape and the bulk of its housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,350 and 6,000,807 Moreland describes a switch cover plate that houses the apparatus for emergency. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,649 McCue describes a plug-in emergency light fixture that plugs into a wall receptacle and is semi-permanently mounted by screwing it to the receptacle. None of these are part of the receptacle and they do not remain concealed or inconspicuous during the times when AC power is available.
Prior art generally discloses backup lighting devices that either plug into a power outlet or replace the cover plate that surrounds common AC wall switches and outlets. They do not disclose a concealed device that completely replaces the common wall switch or AC power outlet devices as in the present invention. The present invention occupies the same physical space, appears as and provides the function of a conventional switch or AC outlet, while simultaneously providing automatic illumination to an area when a power failure occurs resulting in a concealed safety lighting device.
The object of the present invention is to conceal the safety light source within the same physical housing used by a common switch or AC power outlet, thereby allowing the safety lighting device to be installed in very many locations inconspicuously. The device is installed in place of a conventional switch or outlet and provides emergency backup lighting with minimal visible impact on the design or decor of the area adjacent to the installed device.
The concealed safety lighting device is comprised of an electrical switch or power outlet, a detection mechanism connected to a primary power source for detecting the presence or lack of presence of the AC voltage, an alternate power source and a safety light source connected between the detection mechanism and the alternate power source. The detection mechanism monitors the availability of AC voltage and causes the safety light to illuminate upon detection of an interruption of the voltage at the terminals of the power source. The apparatus is capable of delivering sufficient illumination of the area adjacent to the installed device to allow safe movement and other activities in the area for periods of approximately 24 hours or more depending on the alternate power source selection The battery supplying power to the alternate safety light device may be rechargeable batteries where power failures are more frequent or non-rechargeable batteries where power failures may be infrequent, by implementing a simple change to the DC power circuitry. An integrated battery status indicator is optional. An integrated sensor adjusts the intensity of the safety light according to ambient lighting conditions thereby extending the battery life.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is neither visible nor recognizable primarily as a device for providing alternate safety lighting and has little or no visible impact on interior space designs, thus overcoming the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing alternate safety lighting for an extended period of time, while remaining smaller than most prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing alternate safety lighting that is able to detect the occurrence of a power failure.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing alternate safety lighting that is able to provide visibility from the concealed illumination device upon detection of a power failure, thereby allowing safe passage and mobility by persons in the nearby adjacent area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing alternate safety lighting including an indicator to warn the user of a low battery condition that would limit or prevent the device from illuminating during a power interruption due to a drained alternate power source.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing alternate safety lighting to multiple unlit areas during power failures by installing in many locations throughout a house or building equipped with AC power in an inconspicuous manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a concealed safety lighting device that includes an ambient light detection mechanism for reducing the intensity of the emergency light when other light sources such as daylight are available to extend the life of the alternate power source during extended power outages.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a concealed safety lighting device that includes an optional on/off switch for selectively turning the emergency light off during a power outage to conserve battery life if lighting is not needed in that area for a specific period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a concealed safety lighting device that is activated and available for use with no specific action to be taken by the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a concealed safety lighting device that is economical in cost to manufacture resulting in end user costs that imply affordability allowing for immediate commercial use.
An additional object of the present invention is to be easy to install with no additional knowledge necessary than that needed to install or replace common AC power outlets or switch devices.
Numerous devices for providing alternate safety lighting have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,649, 5,473,517 and 5,833,350 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds. A concealed safety lighting device providing illumination of an area upon detection of the failure of the power source is disclosed by the present invention The light source is completely embodied in standard AC switches and power outlets. The concealed safety lighting device includes a power outlet or a switch, a detection circuit connected to the primary power source for detecting a voltage at terminals of the primary power source, an alternate power source and safety light source connected between the detection circuit and the alternate power source.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.